Supreme Intelligence (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
:NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of the Supreme Intelligence from the Marvel Cinematic film series. The mainstream version can be found here: Supreme Intelligence. The Supreme Intelligence is the main antagonist of the 2019 Marvel Cinematic Universe film Captain Marvel. It is a shapeless artificial intelligence that serves as the ruler of the Kree Empire. It was portrayed by Annette Bening when taking on the form of Dr. Wendy Lawson/Mar-Vell. History Meeting Vers Being the leader of the Kree Empire, the Supreme Intelligence chose to speak with any of its subjects by manifesting itself in the form of what the person desired. When Starforce member Vers arrives to meet the Supreme Intelligence, the latter takes the form of the late Wendy Lawson/Mar-Vell (a close friend of Starforce team leader Yon-Rogg). Being aware of Starforce's next mission of dealing with a group of Skrulls (led by Talos), the Supreme Intelligence tells Vers to take control of her emotions in check. Showing Its True Colors While appearing affable and concerned about her subjects, the Supreme Intelligence is slowly revealed as a tyrannical ruler who is seeking to completely destroy the Skrulls due to their refusal to be subjugated to its rule. It also turns out that Mar-Vell defected to the Skrulls after learning that they just want to find a new homeworld to be safe from the Kree Empire after their original homeworld was destroyed on the orders of the Supreme Intelligence. Vers also learned that she was once a human pilot named Carol Danvers who witnessed Mar-Vell being killed by Yon-Rogg when she tried to destroy the energy source that he and Starforce was after. Vers also learned that she absorbed the energy after destroying the engine that briefly erased her memories, realizing now that she was tricked by the Supreme Intelligence to lead the Skrulls for them to wipe out. Infuriated of being used by the Supreme Intelligence, Vers furiously defected to the Skrulls and helps out in tracking down Mar-Vell's ship containing Skrull refugees, but she is abducted by Starforce before being interrogated by Supreme Intelligence for her betrayal. After reminding Vers that the energy could be taken away, the Supreme Intelligence effortlessly overpowers her until Vers frees herself from the implant that suppresses her powers and vaporizes its avatar. After defeating Yon-Rogg and the Starforce and foiling Ronan's fleet attack on Earth, Vers (renaming herself as Captain Marvel) tasks Yon-Rogg with delivering a message to the Supreme Intelligence, proclaiming that she would return to put an end to the genocidal war. Unknown Fate It is uncertain of what became of the Supreme Intelligence afterwards. It is suggested that it was destroyed by Captain Marvel at some point in time, while it could also be inferred that the Supreme Intelligence is still alive, but now lacks supreme power. The former appears to be more likely, given the mentioning of a Kree Emperor who has taken over the Empire before signing a peace treaty for the Kree and Xandarians in Guardians of the Galaxy. Trivia *Despite the fact that it is genderless as its true form remains unknown to the audience, the Supreme Intelligence is the third main villain of the Marvel Cinematic Universe film series to be portrayed as female through its Lawson form; the first two are Hela from Thor: Ragnarok and Ghost from Ant-Man and the Wasp. *Despite the fact that the Supreme Intelligence is the main antagonist of the film, it does not have a lot of screen time. *The Supreme Intelligence's trait of appearing different to everyone who views it is similar to how Galactus is portrayed in the comics. Navigation Category:Genocidal Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Tyrants Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Traitor Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Aliens Category:Master Manipulator Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Captain Marvel Villains Category:Genderless Category:Charismatic Category:Conspirators Category:Supremacists Category:Murderer Category:Non-Action Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Deal Makers Category:Master of Hero Category:Opportunists Category:Liars Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Mastermind Category:Strategic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Warlords Category:Military Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Egotist Category:Totalitarians Category:Supervillains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Misanthropes Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Delusional Category:Provoker Category:Torturer Category:Betrayed Category:Fanatics Category:Brainwashers Category:Leader Category:Master Orator Category:Propagandists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Jingoist Category:Monarchs Category:Abusers Category:Brutes Category:Disciplinarians Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy